The present disclosure relates widely to pump impellers and pumps including such impellers.
Centrifugal pumps may be used as pumps for conveying swage and the like. As an impeller included in such a centrifugal pump, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-255324 discloses a non-clogging type impeller causing less clog even if it sucks swage including, for example, solid contaminants. Inside the impeller, a one-piece vane forms a flow path connecting an inlet opening at one end surface of the impeller to an outlet opening at the peripheral surface thereof.